Robots are automated devices able to manipulate objects using a series of links. The links are interconnected by one or more actuator-driven robotic joints. Each joint in a typical robot represents at least one independent control variable, or a degree of freedom. End-effectors are the particular manipulators used to perform a task at hand, such as grasping a work tool. Therefore, precise motion control of the various robotic manipulators helps to achieve the required mobility, dexterity, and work task-related functionality.
Dexterous robots may be used where a direct interaction is required with devices or systems specifically designed for human use, i.e., devices requiring human-like levels of dexterity to properly manipulate. The use of dexterous robots may also be preferred where a direct interaction is required with human operators, as the motion of the robot can be programmed to approximate human motion. Such robots may include a plurality of fingers that can be actuated remotely using tendons, thus reducing the overall size and weight of the robot. Such tendons must be kept taut at all times to within a calibrated tension level.